


Milk

by simplymoa



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies and Milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> A late birthday gift for my wonderful friend and beta, [](http://bigj52.livejournal.com/profile)[bigj52](http://bigj52.livejournal.com/) . Thank you for everything, for always being there, for taking the time to listen, and always having something wise, kind or comforting to say. Happy birthday!

Justin walked into the kitchen, his mission of the moment a chocolate chip cookie and some milk from the refrigerator. He looked around, noticing how quiet it was, and wondered where Brian was. Shrugging he opened the cookie jar on the island of the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. He replaced the lid and went to the refrigerator for some nice ice cold milk that would top off the cookie he'd just taken a bite into.

As he opened the door, his mouth dropped open and some crumbs fell from his shocked mouth.

There was no milk. NO MILK! That was wrong. You couldn't have cookies and no milk. That was like a rule or something. At least to him, anyway.

Taking another tortured bite out of the cookie, he wondered what had happened to all the milk they had earlier. He could've sworn he'd seen at least six gallon jugs of the stuff in the fridge. Now, there was nothing and he was nearly ready to perish from no milk and having to eat his cookie dry.

He scowled. He'd give Brian the what for about this. Bastard probably did something with it all. What could Brian have done with six jugs of milk??

Justin made his way to the bedroom, but not before grabbing a couple of more cookies for energy purposes, he thought he heard a noise coming from his and Brian's bedroom. He walked in, saw the bedroom was as empty as he'd left it earlier that day and stopped in mid-step as he heard a splash coming from the bathroom.

So that was where the milk stealing bastard was, he thought. He pursed his lips, held the cookie that he had left in his hand and walked to the bathroom slowly and quietly, intent upon getting a good scare out of Brian for the milkless hell he was in.

He sneaked across the room, pressed his ear up against the slightly ajar door and listened. He heard more splashing and some low moans and sighs. Sounded like Brian was having fun. Without him. Damn. There was another reason to be pissed off about. Justin was pissed.

He pushed the door open with more force than he was planning and stepped into the foggy bathroom. He slammed the door and glared in the direction of the tub, which he still couldn't see clearly because of the steam that filled the room.

"Brian, where the hell is all the milk? I totally had a craving for cookies and milk, and when I looked in the fridge, there wasn't any! I am pretty sure there was like ten gallons in there this morning! Where the hell did it all go? Why'd you get so much anyway? But, more importantly, where the hell did it go?!" Justin's chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath from his outburst.

"Come here, sunshine. I'll tell you what I did with the milk." Came the silky smooth voice of Brian, his lover.

Brian's voice sent shivers down Justin's spine and he shuddered in place, his body melting and releasing all the tension and anger he'd had not five seconds before. He walked to the sexy voice and to the tub, stopping in his tracks, finally seeing Brian clearly.

"Oh...fuck me." Justin breathed, his hand nearly releasing the last cookie he had left.

Brian grinned up at him from his reclined position in the bathtub. The white of the milk that covered him to just above his waist shown brightly in the light of the open window.

Brian's hair shimmered wetly in the light as he turned his head to Justin and stared at the younger man as he was gawking at him. "You're wondering about all the milk, huh?"

Justin nodded dumbly, still unable to form a complete coherent thought that wasn't about Brian sitting naked in a tub full of frothy white milk. Damn, did he ever want to taste that. And taste the milk too, maybe.

Brian smiled again, sitting up. "Well, it's been proven that milk improves the look and texture of the skin. Makes it firm and smooth. I figured I'd give it a try. You start to get results after about six weeks of doing this. If you don't want me to do this, I'll just get you your regular gallon a week and stop."

Justin's mouth worked. "Uh...no. That's OK. Just...what am I supposed to do about milk? I can't like...use that what you've got in there right now. I just...damn it I need milk."

Brian's lips parted and he licked his lips. "You really need milk that bad, sunshine?" He lifted himself upward until he was sitting on the edge of the tub. White streams of milk ran off of his body, down every curve. Justin's eyes followed the drops hungrily. His cock twitched inside his pants.

Brian's hand rose and he beckoned Justin closer even as his right hand gripped his semi-erect cock. "I can give you milk, sunshine, all you need do is ask. It's here whenever you want it. Whenever you need it." Brian's voice grew deeper and huskier, and his eyelids fluttered shut as his hand crept its way up and down his hard shaft, pulling and tugging at the hard hot flesh.

Justin's cock burned and tingled. "Brian, fuck the cookie, I want you. Now." He licked his lips.

"Ah ah, sunshine, you said you wanted milk for your cookie." Brian's breaths were growing more and more ragged with each passing second as he ran his hand faster up and down his now fully erect cock. His fingers teased the end, dipping slightly into the slit that dripped tears of pre-come from it.

"Oh fuck, Sunshine." Brian bit his lip, his hips moving slightly with the motions of his hand.

Justin's knees nearly buckled. He watched his lover's actions with barely controlled breathing and barely contained hunger. He should've just said fuck the milk and taken Brian right there in that tub.

Justin's cock hardened painfully as he watched Brian. His eyes were trained on the nice big hard cock that Brian was pumping in his large milky hand.

"Brian, please. I don't need milk anymore. I just need you. Let me fuck you, please?" Justin pleaded with Brian, but the older man just ignored him, tugging faster on the rock hard cock in his grasp.

"Oh." Brian whispered, shuddering, his toes splaying out in the milk in the tub, as he jacked his cock harder and faster. He could almost picture the hungry look of need in Justin's eyes. That thought was making him start to come. Making him feel the first waves of his orgasm as it started to take him under.

"Oh fuck. Shit. C'mere, Sunshine." Brian's hand slowed its movements, and he beckoned Justin frantically with the other. He grabbed Justin's hand and held the cookie out in front of his nearly bursting cock. He pumped his cock a few more times and finally felt the much wanted orgasm beginning. He screamed Justin's name as white spurts of hot come shot out of his dick and onto the chocolate chip cookie and the fingers of Justin's hand.

Justin watched, mesmerized by the scene taking place before him. He'd never seen anything so hot before.

Brian's orgasm finally ended and he opened his eyes to star at Justin. Justin was standing in front of him trembling, his crotch bulging, his face sweating, his eyes still trained on Brian's cock. He looked like he'd come if Brian barely touched him.

"Is that what you wanted, Sunshine? Milk for your cookie?" Brian let go of Justin's hand and the younger man stood there, unable to speak or move. He just stared at Brian with glazed eyes.

Justin stared at Brian for a minute, then down at the come covered cookie clenched between his come covered fingers. He looked back at Brian and popped the entire cookie into his mouth, relishing every taste of Brian mixed with chocolate.

Brian licked his lips watching Justin's incredibly sensual act. "Justin."

Justin stared at Brian. "Get out of the tub, Bri, I need you, now. Fucking shit, I'm so hard. Hurry up!"  
     
Brian climbed out of the tub, loving the commanding Justin, the desperate for release Justin, that was standing quivering with desire and lust and want in front of him.

"You have to get undressed, baby. I'm not the one that needs to hurry. You are."

Brian watched Justin rip off all of his clothes as if they were on fire. "Shower. You. Me. Now. Fuck."

Neither man wasted any time. Brian was getting hard again, and Justin was beyond hard. They quickly turned on the shower and climbed in, immediately soaked with the hot velvety water that fell down on them. The milk washed off of Brian's hard body, and Justin stared at him a second before shoving the older man back against the tiled wall, hard.

"You are such a tease," Justin growled as he attacked Brian's neck with a practiced mouth and tongue.

Brian moaned as he felt Justin's teeth nipping at his skin. "Shit. Yes, Sunshine. Teasing you makes you like this, and I love when you're like this."

Justin growled into Brian's skin and lifted his head to stare into the older man's eyes. "You want me to be rough with you? Because that's what I feel like doing. I'm so fucking hard, Bri, so fucking hot for you. I need you now. Is that what you wanted?" He shook Brian and forcefully ground himself against the front of Brian's body.

Brian bit his lip and let his head fall back against the tiled wall. The feel of Justin's hot flesh sliding slippery and wet against his own was bring back the erection he'd had before when he was teasing Justin.

"Yes. Fuck me. Now." Brian was never one to beg, but Justin made him become a whole other person when he was around. He wanted to be fucked by Justin, hard and fast and rough. That's the way he liked it.

Justin flipped Brian around so that his stomach, chest and hard cock were pressed into the hard cold wall. He spread Brian's legs, pushed his way between them and pushed a wet finger into the hot heat of Brian's ass. He wanted to tease Brian as he'd been teasing him.

"Shit, Sunshine. Just fuck me already!" Brian screamed as Justin hit his prostate with the finger he was fucking him with. But, Justin didn't relent immediately; he wanted to get Brian back, somewhat, for the teasing he'd done to him.

"Are you sure, Bri? You could always take another milk bath. Wouldn't that satisfy you just as much as I could?" He breathed in Brian's ear, nibbled the lobe, bit it gently with his teeth.

Brian shuddered against the wall. He loved when Justin got rough like this. It made him so hot. That was why he teased Justin all the time. He knew what teasing him did to Justin. He pushed his ass back against Justin's erection.

"Do it," He whimpered feeling the hot shaft between his ass cheeks as Justin ground himself into him.

"If that's what you really want..." Justin rubbed himself against Brian's pucker.

"I want it! Damn it, stop fucking around and fuck me!" Brian burst out, yelping as Justin grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back roughly.

"Don't yell at me, Bri." Justin growled in his ear, still holding Brian's head back at such a sharp angle that it was starting to hurt the older man's neck. "I'll do what I want, when I want, so just shut up."

He let go of Brian's hair and grabbed Brian's hips. He positioned his cock at Brian's ass with one hand, while keeping a tight grip on one of Brian's hips with the other. "You sure you're ready for this, baby? You sure you want me to fuck you so hard that you hurt and feel so good all at the same time? Hmmm?" It was Justin's turn to be the tease.

Brian whimpered. "Please, Sunshine?"

Justin didn't want to waste anymore time. He was harder than he ever remembered being and he needed to be inside of Brian now, or he might just come down his ass crack instead.

"Hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." He shoved himself deep into Brian, felt a little resistance, but kept pushing and listened to the older man scream out in pain and pleasure.

He felt his balls rest against Brian's ass, and he flexed his hips as he felt Brian's inner muscles clench around him.

Without another word, or anymore teasing, Justin began to fuck Brian. Hard and fast and rough, just the way Brian wanted. Justin knew how to take care of Brian and he was doing just that as he took care of himself.

Justin's eyes closed as he kept up a frantic pace, his hands glued to Brian's sides, "Fuck, Brian, you're so fucking tight. Fucking shit." He bit his lip, and rammed his dick deep into the older man, who was being slammed face first into the hard wall of the shower as the water still rained down on them.

Brian's body took the thrusts as Justin gave them to him. He felt Justin's cock hit his prostate, felt himself swell more, heard himself cry out, felt the ground move as his orgasm started.

"Sunshine, shit!" Brian screamed, as Justin thrust hard inside him and he started to come.

"That's it, Brian, come for me, baby. Come hard all over the shower. That's. It." He picked up the pace even more, fucking Brian with short jabbing thrusts, repeatedly hitting the man's prostate, making him come harder as he neared his own orgasm.

His ass muscles clenched as he pushed himself inside of Brian. He rammed himself into Brian one last time before his world exploded and his dick exploded inside of Brian, sending warm spurts of semen deep into the older man's bowels.

He stood there propped against Brian for a few seconds, catching his breath, feeling Brian breathing heavily against his chest. He slipped out of Brian, felt the muscles clench around his cock and groaned.

"Damn, Brian." He said, rinsing himself off under the shower-head and climbing out of the shower, waiting for Brian to do the same.

Brian took a deep breath, feeling his heart rate slowing, and pushed himself away from the wall. His neck sort of hurt, so did the front of his body, but he didn't care, he'd just gotten a great fuck and a great orgasm. He stepped under the spray and rinsed himself off as well, then turned off the water and stepped out behind Justin.

Justin toweled himself off, then turned around to towel Brian off. "You know, Bri, this milk bath thing might not be too bad. I think you should maybe start doing this every day."

Brian breathed, his legs trembling as Justin rid his body of excess water with the towel. "I think it worked. I feel better already."

Justin dropped the towel to the floor. "You should really let that milk out of the tub; you already had your bath for today."

Brian went to do as Justin suggested.

"You think I can have some more milk tomorrow, Bri?"

Brian's body flared with heat. "If you want milk for your cookie, I think that can be arranged."

"Oh yeah. I love milk with my cookies."

Brian smiled and walked with Justin out of the bathroom, both men still naked and thinking about cookies and milk.


End file.
